Moon Demon Company
The is an elite military group that is famous as a vampire extermination unit. It is commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. Squad leaders include Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi, Sergeant Makoto Narumi, and others. They work in squads of five or more because numbers smaller than that typically result in casualties. This company emphasizes teamwork and encourages its members to think of each other as family. Their weapons include mass-produced Cursed Gear, Cursed Gear (including four bearers of the Black Demon Series), drugging up, and spellcraft. Duty The teams fight to exterminate vampires, capture or kill noble vampires, and rescue humans--in that order. Missions Route to Harajuku, Shibuya, Tokyo (Shinoa Squad): *They see a young girl being chased by a Horseman. *Yūichirō disobeys orders and saves the girl, fighting against the Horseman. Vampires ambush him. *The rest of the Shinoa Squad jumps him to help. The successfully destroy the Horseman and rescue the child. *The vampires notice Yūichirō's demonic energy and retreat. Shinoa Squad retreats as well. They suffer minor injuries. Omotesando Station, Harajuku, Shibuya, Tokyo (Shinoa Squad): *The child they rescued previously tells the squad the location of the vampires and says there are seven total. * The squad enters the station. When going down the subway, they see livestock everywhere. A vampire soldier appears, and Yu kills him before he can call in backup. A second vampire arrives, and Yu kills him. * Seven more vampires, now totaling nine, ambush the humans, breaking through the window behind Mitsuba Sangu and ambush them. * Mitsuba is captured as a hostage. She orders the squad to leave her behind and escape. *Yūichirō rescues Mitsuba anyway, much to her dismay, and slays the vampire who held her. * The squad exterminates the remaining vampires and suffers only minor injuries. *The livestock learns there is now enough room in Shibuya to accommodate them. Route to Shinjuku, Tokyo (Shinoa Squad): *The squad travels to Shinjuku and sees Shinjuku being attacked. The squad encounters Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, and crash their Hummer into him. * They fight, and Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya cuts off Crowley's right arm, but he reattaches it soon after. * Crowley's two aides arrive and summon him to the front lines. The vampires retreat. * The humans suffer no injuries. Shinjuku, Tokyo (Multiple squads, including Guren Squad and Shinoa Squad): * Shinoa Squad arrives and heads to the front lines. * Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose locates the vampire commander, Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory, and his squad arrives. * Guren kills several vampires in one strike. Guren's squad and numerous other squads face off against Ferid and his forces. * Shinoa Squad receives orders to proceed to the 5th Street intersection immediately. They kill common vampires en route, and Shinoa coaches her squad on drugging up. * Mikaela Hyakuya fights against Guren with Ferid, Second Lieutenant Shigure Yukimi, and Colonel Norito Goshi backing them up. Guren sustains serious injuries. * Shinoa Squad arrives, and they take their supplements. Yu and Mika meet for the first time in four years. Crowley and his ladies arrive. Guren orders a retreat, but the vampires capture them. * Yu becomes a one-winged monster and attempts to kill his sergeant, but Mika interferes and suffers a serious injury. Shinoa hugs Yu, sending him into a coma and stopping the transformation. The Shibuya Main Army arrives to reinforce the humans. * The vampires retreat without their hostages. Many non-noble vampires die, and some are captured. Most escape. * Yu is in a coma for one week. The rest of his squad sustains minor injuries. Mitsuba Sangū receives a promotion to Second Lieutenant. Outskirts of Shinjuku, Tokyo (Shinoa Squad): * Shinoa Squad encounters three Horsemen, and Special Private Yoichi Saotome eliminates them. * Shinoa and Mitsuba coach the boys on Cursed Gear manifestation and possession, and everyone learns to do it successfully if they did not already know how. * Special Private Shihō Kimizuki attacks Yu, and they spar. * The squad suffers mental exhaustion and torment. Tomei Expressway, between Tokyo and Nagoya (Shinoa Squad): * Kimizuki drives. Yu exterminates three Horsemen en route. * Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi and Second Lieutenant Mitsuba Sangu do a couple of pranks. * The sergeant briefs the squad on their mission. * No injuries. Ebina Rest Stop, Ebina, Kanagawa (the entire Moon Demon Company): * The Moon Demon Company assembles. Major General Shinya Hīragi joins them. Guren gives a speech, and the squads receive their orders. * Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose, Colonel Mito Jujo, and Major General Shinya Hīragi spar against Shinoa Squad and rapidly decimate them. Shinoa Squad suffers from wounded pride. * The Moon Demon Company disembarks to Nagoya. Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture (the entire Moon Demon Company): * The assignment is to exterminate 8/10 progenitors present. Squads team up in groups of three squads per noble. Narumi Squad and Shinoa Squad are the only group with two squads, and Guren Ichinose Squad fights as a single squad. * Guren Squad invades and exterminates Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. They suffer numerous injuries but remain capable of fighting. * Narumi Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Major General Shinya Hīragi enter Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker's Ward. They exterminate him and suffer no injuries. * In Nagoya City Hall, 30 soldiers battle against Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld. Crowley was not their target. The vampires kill 10 humans and keep the remaining 20 as hostages. They send a dying soldier named Kusunoki to Lieutenant Colonel Guren to let him know. * The surviving Moon Demon Company members regroup. Team Aihara survives with seven injured soldiers and eight dead. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Crowley, Horn, and Chess with a 10-minute battle. Over half of the Moon Demon Company is presumed dead, and one-fifth is held hostage. Only 4/10 nobles are confirmed dead while 3/10 are confirmed alive and another 3/10 undetermined. * Sergeant Aiko Aihara waits 30 minutes for additional survivors and orders them to continue onto Nagoya Airport. * Vampire City Guards Lacus Welt, René Simm, and Mikaela Hyakuya arrive and confront Aiko Aihara along with numerous other lower-ranked vampires. Aiko Aihara orders her team to swallow poison, and they die. Aiko Aihara tells Mikaela the location of Yūichirō Hyakuya. With Mikaela's help, they trick the other vampires into going to the Automobile Museum instead of Nagoya City Hall. Aiko Aihara makes Mikaela kill her. There are no human survivors. Mikaela and 5 lower-ranked vampires head to the City Hall. * In Nagoya City Hall, Special Private Yoichi Saotome attempts to snipe Crowley Eusford, but Crowley grabs his manifested black demon attack without injury. * Guren Squad attacks Crowley Eusford in order to distract him while Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad have 5 minutes to free as many hostages as possible. Colonel Norito Goshi creates an illusion of 200 soldiers. * Shinoa Squad changes plans to rescue Guren. * Guren and Shinya battle Crowley. Shinoa Squad appears from beneath the floor to assist. Guren Squad also arrives to assist. Shinya is rescued, but the squads abandon Guren in order to escape. Guren is captured by Crowley. * Yūichirō Hyakuya disobeys orders to abandon Guren and overdoses on curse stimulants. Members Trivia * Although Guren Ichinose is only a lieutenant colonel and is therefore ranked lower than a colonel, he commands colonels Mito Jūjō and Norito Goshi. * Guren and his squad members have been on the same squad since they were 16, which is one year before the apocalypse occurred. * Promotions in rank in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army are often due to family status rather than success in battle or qualifications. Category:Military Category:Moon Demon Squad Category:Vampire Annihilation Force Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army